bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scripted Events
In Defense of this Page I admit that this page is a little rough, but I think that it deserves to be here like the Console Commands page. This is a page that documents the scripted events in the game that impact the narrative of Rapture and explain the mindset of its citizens, specifically ones that involve unique dialogue (lines that do not appear in the Splicer's normal quotes) or unique animations. This is distinct from scripted cinematics. I thought about including the scripted Splicer/Big Daddy fights because the splicers normally wouldn't attack and when they do, they have far more health than normal. However, they're highly repetitive and it seems like a waste. Unownshipper (talk) 07:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but if someone actually went to the extent to list ALL the scripted events, it'd be way too long. There's just no real point to include this anyways. It's not important.Einsteinium99 (talk) 21:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well that's a matter of opinion. It's not that hard to list them, there is a finite number. Most of the stuff for BioShock has already been listed, it just needs more from BioShock 2. This is really just an extension of the "Quotes" section for the individual splicers. Unownshipper (talk) 04:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) People's conversations in Bioshock Infinite and Burial at Sea There are lots of conversations in Bioshock Infnite and Burial at Sea. I think it is good idea to add new page about Scripted events of Bioshock Infinite and its DLC. It can be handy for gathering informations. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 22:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thankfully all those conversations' subtitles can be found in the localization files. However, they are not in order. Pauolo (talk) 23:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Should we add them to this page or make a new one? there's still some missing from BioShock 2 btw, I would try to find them myself but i only have it on PS3. :Shacob (talk) 23:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I reckon we ought to make a scripted events page for BioShock Infinite.--ZanyDragon (talk) 23:47, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Make a seperate page, having all the scripted events form Columbia and Rapture in the same page would just make it far too long ( 10:50, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) Shouldn't this be included? I was just wondering if events like ex. first encounter with Steinman and Tenenbaum, Brenda & Charlie, chasing Fontaine, Arcadia lockdown and Langford, should be included? aren't they scripted events? Shacob (talk) 22:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Those are incounters are with main characters that play an important part in the storyline. The scripted events on this page are more for those that aren't really neccassary but are just used to enhance the environment and overall narative of the game. However since Brenda and Charlie's dialogue doesn't really affect the main plot then i see no reason why they shouldnt be here 23:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ''This'' Shouldn't be Included Building off the previous point, the Scripted Events article was made to catalogue all the dialog for the Splicers without a name. For known Splicers like Peach Wilkins and Rose, we could easily put all their dialogue in a Quotes section on their respective pages, but what about the "Baby Carriage Splicer" or the "Deceptive Houdini" in Arcadia? In summary, this is a page for Splicers with no agreed upon name or such little importance (like Roger, Edna, Sasha, etc.) that it would be a waste to create a page for them). With that in mind, it is unnecessary/counterproductive to add characters like Rose, Charlie, Brenda, etc. on this page when their dialogue and actions are perfectly well-documented on thier own articles. Unownshipper (talk) 23:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Furthermore, the "Running Houdini Splicer" (in the Employees Only garden work area) is the same Splicer as the "Deceptive Houdini." Also, the Splicer in the Wharfmaster's Office is a normal looking Waders model, with no original dialog, and no unique actions or movements (he knocks on the locked door, he jumps into the air...nothing original) :Unownshipper (talk) 23:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Entry to Southern Mall - NOT a scripted event? Not unique ?? It does happen every FIRST time you enter (cross the threshold into that entryway) to Southern Mall The splicers are fighting each other (I forget if you ever see them doing that again ) I redid it many times and there IS a trigger there ( that is a 'scripted event' as that term is used in game programming) So there is some variability in the splicers used, but the triggered timing definitely looks 'scripted' -- Same goes for the shadowy splicer (is dark grey colored) that runs across the opening near Southern Mall (again the first time you walk there). The first time I spotted it I wasnt sure what I had seen and I had to replay it several times to see exactly what it was (and more to get a proper picture) That IS 'scripted' in the game. No dialog is necessary. Its just an eerie half-seen occurance meant to be there. - "Scripted Event'" might not be the best name for this classification if special 'voice' asset(s) is required for it to qualify. There are plenty of other 'scripted' events (splicers set up turret in a backway path, Splicer hiding as one of a pile of mannequin heads on table in Ryan Amusement, etc... that ARE scripted as in a programmed event and not the generic spawns or the main plot sequence events (fuzzy line there maybe sometimes) Special Splicer Monologue/Dialog Events ??? And then a seperate page for the 'scripted events' which isnt so limited in criteria -- to collect various odd events staged for the players benefit (rather than maybe being mentioned in the incomplete walkthrough of each area) Big Daddy Fights There are several instances in BioShock of Splicers picking fights with Big Daddies. One happens in the Lowe Wharf of Neptune's Bounty, one in the Arcadia Glens promenade of Arcadia, one in the atrium of Fort Frolic after the 2nd or 3rd picture is retrieved, and one near the Core entrance of Hephaestus. None of these instances is worth noting here as a Scripted Event. There's no unique dialogue, no new animation (just attack movements), and, in each case, a different Splicer model starts the event. The only exception to this is the Proving Grounds atrium attack in which case it's always a Baby Jane attacking the Rosie and a specifically choreographed fight ensues. Other times, the Splicers fight each other, like in the event in the Southern Mall depicted to the right. There's no consistency between which Splicer models take part in these events and anything can happen. One can die, the other can, etc. It's not choreographed. There are the reasons why Big Daddy fights and random Splicer fights should NOT be included here. Unownshipper (talk) 02:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe a page for semi-scripted events? Or maybe pre arranged events? Need a better term maybe. But this are partially scripted events in they are set up to occur at a specific time, but the individual actions, outcomes and some of the individual characters are not preset. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I think some (not specifically just you) are taking the name a little to literally. ::Yes it's all scripted, but it's not worth adding it here based on what this page is meant for: "This article is meant to chronicle the conversation and animation of individuals who are too minor to have/deserve their own page." Do we really need another article for those minor events (especially when they can be summed up on one page)? ::On the Arcadia Glens page for example, one could simply just say "As Jack rounds the corner, he observes a Splicer start a fight with a Rosie and his Little Sister by a Gatherer's Garden." One sentence, that's it. Sometimes it's a Lady Smith, sometimes it's a Breadwinner, sometimes it's a Dr. Grossman. It's not a dramatically important event, there's nothing unique about it. ::Unownshipper (talk) 15:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well how about we just mention that Splicers may occasionally attack each other, Big Daddies, etc and that they may scavenge through debris or temper with machines (Minerva's Den), in the beginning of the article? ::Shacob (talk) 19:26, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think thats necessary at all. Those are just random animations the splicers carry out when they reach a certain object. The Big Daddy fight in Proving Grounds is important because its always a Baby Jane, and the player can't harm her or the big daddy, they can only watch the scene play out. ::Speaking of splicer fights, the one mentioned for Minervas Den shouldn't really be there, its the same as the one in the Southern Mall. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 20:48, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :I respectfully disagree about the MD Splicers. It's always a Heady controlling a Rocket Security Bot blowing up a Buttons. It's scripted in a way so that the burning Buttons fly through the doors right in front of the player, to grab his/hers attention, introducing the new Rocket Security Bot for the player. I looked at the Splicer page and most of the things I mentioned above are already covered there. --Shacob (talk) 03:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Leaning over Baby Carriage (needs fixing) Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to an empty baby carriage. is factually incorrect (How can anyone possibly miss the huge pistol in it and she is creepily addressing it as if it was one) so should be something like: Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to a baby carriage with no baby in it. 07:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Siren Ally Lab In the trivia section it states that there's no Splicer attached to a voice when Delta enters the lab. But when I play there is a Toasty splicer down there with a security bot every time. Myelle (talk) 02:03, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Shavonne Conroy, Voice Actress for the Baby Carriage Splicer It was almost a year ago when Oecobius33 posted his video containing all the dialogue for the Baby Carriage Splicer. I thanked him for his contribution and for sharing the file name where he retrieved the recordings from the code. I assumed that was all there was to glean from there when lo and behold, the voice actress for this character replied to the video! Unbelievably it was only today that I noticed her response, but what a find. I checked both her and BioShock's pages on IMDb and sure enough Shavonne Conroy is credited as a voice actress for the game. I think this should be all the information we need to list her as the official actress. She mentions that she contributed to 3 other voices as well. Hopefully she responds to my request and we'll learn more! See the comments section of the video for more details. Unownshipper (talk) 17:56, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :UPDATE! :I just did a google search and found this: https://www.giantbomb.com/shavonne-conroy/3040-83665/ :It seems she was also the ghost from the Medical Pavilion! As a side note, I always thought that line sounded like it was voiced by Kath Soucie, but I knew that was wrong, lol. Nice to finally know. Not sure who she's talking about with "the one singing the very bad song in French," any ideas? :Unownshipper (talk) 18:06, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::This is great and quite fun! This is indeed all the info we need, and even more for that matter! I'm really curious about the French singing, as I can't recall any scripted event/ghost encounter that would have featured it. It might be cut content, as none of us has found/documented it here... But the way she says "and the one singing the very bad song in French" makes you think that this refers to a specific person in-game. ::How unexpected that she reached out and I'm thrilled that she did so, as this kind of a "one-to-one" discussion between wiki editors and people involved with the games are quite rare... or we haven't tried enough. Ken Levine doesn't like to reveal much, but some like Robb Waters have kindly replied to several of our questions on twitter. This kind of inspires me to start contacting the people involved more, although I'm afraid it will seem like harassment. Also this reminded me that we had a discussion a while ago about adding pages for voice actors/actresses in the game, which wouldn't be a bad addition to the wiki at all. Quite frankly, we are one of the only video game wikis not to have pages for them. ::Nonetheless, what a great turn of events and let's hope she answers you back! ::--Shacob (talk) 19:15, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::She responded! It's just as we thought, she definitely seems to have been the Ghost. Here's an interesting bit of trivia, the song she sang was "La Vie En Rose." It appears the designers had that song in mind from the very first game. She believes it never made it into the final version of the game due to her accent; regardless, it went on to become the iconic song of the Burial at Sea DLC. :::She can't recall if there was one more, so this might be the end, but how nice to get some first-person accounts for once. You're so right about Levine playing his cards close to his chest. I get why he does it, but it can be so frustrating at times. Right too about walking the fine line between asking and harassing the people involved; we're uniquely fortunate that she more or less reached out to us in this particular instance. :::I wouldn't be against creating a single article to cover the voice actors. It might be more efficient to do it that way than several individual pages as they'd mostly just serve as a headshot and a link to their IMDb page. :::Unownshipper (talk) 18:06, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :::: Just to chip in: I'd love to see a page dedicated to voice actors — that is exactly the kind content I originally visited the wiki for! (Just like Fonts) —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:24, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::Sounds like we're all in agreement that a "Voice Actors" or "Actors" page is something that'd benefit the site. Shacob, if you'd like to take point on it's creation, we can all contribute to it's development and expansion. :::::Unownshipper (talk) 17:00, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I have started working on the voice actor page and I've come to a bit of a halt. My initial plan was to categorize the actors in the game they appeared in and have a "career" and "selected credits" section for all the actors and an infobox. But as I've started to dig in to several of the actors's biography, I've found that there is quite a lot of information for most of them, like T. Ryder Smith and I'm starting to think that maybe the actors could have their own pages, or at least some of them. There's a lot more information on most of them than there are for the developers so I think they would qualify for their own pages. ::::::My new plan is to make the voice actor page as a list page, with links to the actor's own page, similar to the Fallout Wiki's Voice Actor Page. Now, I realize that maybe not everyone qualifies for there own pages, as some actors have a very limited acting career and not much info can be found and those individuals should simply be listed with their credits. ::::::This is very much a prototype and I do want feedback on the subject, as I'm not entirely sure if I should go with the original plan or go with the new one. We could of course just start with the initial voice actor page and see where it goes. ::::::--Shacob (talk) 15:47, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Why not start with creating the "Voice Actor" article and creating a chart like the ones seen on the "Known Records in Stock" section of Rapture Records or the Licensed Soundtrack pages? I'd leave columns for Name, Role(s), Selected Credits, External Links, and a picture. Leaving links to their website, Wikipedia article, IMDb page, or other site would allow others to go do more in-depth research while we hit the highlights. This would be a good way to start and we can expand or readapt the article as need be. :::::::Well done on taking the lead with this Shacob! :::::::Unownshipper (talk) 20:22, September 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I really like that idea, I'll get to work! ::::::::--Shacob (talk) 22:41, September 9, 2019 (UTC)